Malice Devonghard Prelude to darkness
by Vampire Hunter D 52
Summary: This is actually a prequel to a fic I wrote a while ago with some friends, so that's why you don't know anybody from this story. I pretty much only used two charcters from the actual Lunar series, and I used the world of Lunar. it is r for viloence and


Sorry about how this looks, I had to copy and paste this to txt to be able to upload this. This fic is working in devolpment, if I get enough good reviews, i'll finish it. i'm planning on re-writing it so it will be a bit better, so just place your comments or suggestions on the reviews, or e-mail them to me at vampirehunterd52@yahoo.com.   
Malice Devonghard  
Prelude of darkness  
  
  
The cold air billowed around him, making his short, black hair flutter. As he clutched his cape closer around himself, the cold wind chilled his pail skin . He knew he had to make it to The Goddess Tower to turn in his reports on the strange new cult that had been terrorizing the inhabitants of Lunar, but first he had to meet up with an old friend in the White dragon cave. "Hey Malice, what's up, you look worried about something" the voice said from behind him in the doorway to the lower deck of the Dragon Ship, "Destiny". It was Ghaleon, his apprentice. " Yeah, something just doesn't seem right about this cult of the Dark Sentinel, I've never heard of them until a few weeks ago when they suddenly attacked the village of Meribia, but somehow I feel like I've encountered something similar to them before, but were?" Malice said in low hoarse voice, the cold had begun to get to him. "Don't worry about it for right now, you should go down to your quarters and get some rest, otherwise you might catch your death up here." Ghaleon said with small hint of sarcasm, while squinting one of his red eyes, his skin was pure white so was his hair. "You know that I can't get killed that easily." Malice said as he walked down the stairs to the his room. "Don't play with the helm while I'm asleep, got it?" He said teasingly. "I'll be good, but you can never tell when temptation when take control and force me to turn it." He said, then started laughing. Malice went down into his room and bundled up in the blankets. "How come every time something weird happens, they always send me to check it out?" He thought to himself. "Hey buddy, we've got company."  
Ghaleon called from above. Malice quickly grabbed his sword and armor and ran up the stairs.  
On the deck were two snow baboons and a ice ifrit. "The heck, how did they get on here?"  
"I don't know but let's take care of them." Ghaleon said as he pulled out his sword.  
First it was a snow baboon that attacked, Malice quickly took it down by slicing from it's left shoulder and cutting down across it's chest, then he slit it's throat. The second one was angered at the site of it's fallen companion, and lunged at Malice, it's attack missed by a few inches, before it could hit the Ground, Malice cut it's head off. As for the ifrit, Ghaleon attempted to kill it himself, but it dodged his swipe and cut him across the chest. Ghaleon reared back in pain, then it lunged at him and jabbed it's claws into his arm. "Arrggh, get... off." Ghaleon quickly kicked it off, sending to the ground on it's back, that's when Ghaleon stabbed it through the heart. "Well, that takes care of that." He said with a smile. "Ghaleon, you should go to the sick bay and get those wounds healed, if you want to see Pentagulia, you'll have to be better than that." Malice said as Ghaleon walked down to the lower deck. "Hmm, how did those creatures manage to get on here at the speed we were traveling at?" Asked Ghaleon.   
"I'll not think about it right now, I think should just get some rest, we're almost to our destination." he thought to himself.  
A few hours later he was lying down in bed thinking about when he lost his father.  
Ch2  
(20 years ago)  
  
  
"Hey kid, come over here." said a tall man in his early forties, he tossed his light , blonde hair to the side as he spoke. "Who me?" A young boy asked. "Do ya see anyone else here?" The man said, the boy could see some frustration in his brown eyes "No sir, but might I ask who you are?" the kid said with a serious tone. "The name's Zorahs, you've probably heard of me." He said with an arrogant shrill in his voice. "The Zorahs, the man who single handedly defeated Scirrus the King of thieves?" He said with excitement "Looks like you know your stuff kid, what's your name?" "M..Malice sir, Malice Devonghard!" He said in an uneasy voice. "Huh, why you're Darius's kid, it's been a long time." Zorahs said with glee. " I'm sorry sir, but I've never met you before." Malice as he backed up. "Of course you don't remember me, last I saw you, you were just born." "So, how's your mom and dad?"  
"They're alright, mom's been trying to convince dad to buy her that sapphire necklace she's been wanting." "Sounds like Darius alright, always being a cheap a..., uh, butt." He said with a smirk. "I'm not a kid, I'm 14." Malice said with a low hint of anger. "Sorry there, bud, were's your dad now?" "He's at home, I'll take ya to him." Then he quickly darted off towards his house. "Hey wait up." Zorahs said as he chased after the young lad. That night everyone was finished eating dinner. "Man, I haven't had a good meal like that since, the last time I was here, thanks." "You're quite welcome, I'm glad you came to visit." Malice's mother Marris said with smile. "I see this place hasn't changed much at all since last I saw it, everything's the same but Malice, he's become a handsome young man, say Malice, have the girls been bothering you yet, or ya a scaring them off." "WHAT, how could you say that, I'm not scaring anyone, and yes the girls are all over me, well actually, only one."Malice said in low depressed voice. "Hmm, what was her name again Malice, Claire." His mother said then let out a slight giggle. "I'm not going to answer that question." He said as his face turned a light shade of red. "Let's leave the kid alone about that for right now and get to why I came here for." He said in a serious tone. "Lord Galvanos has been running amok lately, I'll need your help to try and keep him in line." "Galvanos, the immortal werewolf?" Darius said with shrill. "Yup, that's him alright, he's a big pain in the butt if you ask me." "So when do we strike, if that's what we're planning?" "First we go to Pentagulia and speak with Althena, we get our orders from Dragon master Belvast, then we follow our orders." He said with a simplistic attitude. "I see, well, when do we leave." Darius asked curiously "We should leave early tomorrow morning." "Alright, we should go prepare." With that he walked upstairs.  
"So dad's leaving tomorrow?" Malice said in a low depressed voice. "Don't worry kid, your dad can probably beat Galvanos, I've seen him kick his butt before." Zorahs said with enthusiasm. "If dad killed him, then why's he running amok?" Malice said with even more depression. "Galvanos's immortal, We haven't figured out a way to destroy him yet " Malice's mother briefly interrupted. "I think we should just get some sleep." "Fine, we have to get up early anyway." Darius said as he walked   
  
That night Malice thought hard about his father leaving "I hope he'll be alright. Who am I kidding, I should just get some sleep".  
  
That morning, Darius and Zorahs were prepared to leave . "It looks like it's time for us to leave, Malice, you be the man of the house and take care of your mother." Malice shook his head and said. "Alright dad." Darius turned to his wife. "Don't worry honey, I'll be fine, I love you." With that he leaned over kissed he softly. "Malice, I promise I'll return, okay." But Darius knew everyone, including him had doubts he would. "Well old friend, let's be off."   
"Alright, farewell you two, I'll be back in a few weeks." {I hope} he thought to himself.  
"Wait, answer me one question before you go." Malice quickly "Why are you fighting him, if you don't know how to kill Galvanos?" "Because he's not a normal werewolf, the villagers were he's attacking won't stand a chance against him, we've got to try something." Zorahs said in an impatient tone. "Now let's go so we don't get any later, se ya." After that they turned and left off.   
Chapter 3  
" Galvano's assault"  
It had only been 5 days since Darius and Zorahs took off to fight Galvanos and Malice had begun to worry. "Why do I keep thinking something bad is going to happen?" he thought to himself.  
"I know father can fend for himself, he's mastered his silver Star Dragon sword but I keep sensing that it's not gonna be much help." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
Malice rushed down the stairs as his mom opened the door. "Oh hi Claire." Lisa said with a warm voice. "Hello Mrs. Lisa, is Malice here?" "Yes, he's..." "Hi Claire." Malice said with a grin. "What brings you here?" "I want to show you something!" She said in an excited manner, while twirling her long, red hair with her finger. "Come with me, hurry." Saying that the young girl grabbed Malice's arm and began to run off.  
"Umm, mom, is okay if I go with her?" Malice said nervously "Sure dear, but be back before dinner." With that Malice went to see what Claire wanted to show him.  
  
Meanwhile, Darius was looking over the Destiny's hull when he saw a strange man in a cloak lying on the ground clutching his chest with another hooded figure standing over him poring water in his mouth. "My God, stop the ship we have to help him." The ship went to halt. A few minutes later they had the man on board with another man who was with him also. "How are you?" Darius asked the hooded man. "I'm, fine nothing too serious." The man said in a low, hoarse voice. "Thank you for helping my friend, we were attacked by monster named Galvanos." the other hooded man said. "Galvanos?" Zorahs said curiously. "Hmm, Darius, come over here a second." Darius looked up and walked over to the side of the cabin. "Yes Zorahs?" Darius asked "Something isn't right here, if they were attacked by Galvanos, then why does that man only have minor injuries?" he said in a concerned tone. "I thought that t.." Before Darius could finish speaking they heard a loud scream from one of the soldiers. "What the hell?" Zorahs said as he ran over to see what was going on only to find the hooded man standing on the bough holding a long, dark sword. Darius and Zorahs pulled there swords out. "Who are you two?" they asked.  
The two men pulled off the cloaks. One of them had long, silver hair, and strange silver eyes. the other had black hair in dread locks and yellow eyes, his face looked like a demon's. "Greetings, I am Lord Galvanos." The silver haired man said with an evil tone of voice. "And this here is Heltrose the goblin king." "Hi, I've been waiting to meet the white knight and blue master for a long time, heh heh heh heh." Heltrose said in a high pitched excited tone. "So this is what your human form looks like Galvanos." Zorahs said . "Not bad, I bet the chicks must love you, before you rip them up." "Hah, that was pretty good Zorahs, I'll remember that one after I kill you all." With that Galvanos leapt into the air and struck at Zorahs.  
  
Back at Raculi, Claire had led Malice all over. "Claire, what is it that you want to show me?"  
Malice said, irritated that they had been running around for so long yet they haven't even got to what she wanted to show him. "Don't worry, we're almost there." with that, she sped up and raced to a small patch of vines. "Here it is." She said excitedly pointing to the vines. "You wanted to show me a bunch of stupid vines?" Malice said even more agitated. "No silly, behind them." Claire spread the vines revealing a strange glowing spring. The spring's light illuminated the rocks around it with strange, flickering glows of red, blue, yellow, purple and green. "Pretty cool, huh Malice?" She said softly. Malice didn't hear her, he was to busy staring into the spring. "What is this?" he asked in a low voice. "It's a rainbow spring, these things are getting harder and harder to find these days." she said in a sweet tone. "Hey, Malice, Wanna see something even better than this?" Before Malice could respond she reared closer to him and wrapped her right arm around him. Then she pushed him face first into the spring. "Ha ha ha ha, That was so funny , you looked so serious until I shoved you in there." she said in a hardley understandable voice through all of her laughing. "You meanie, that wasn't funny." He said picking himself up. "Here, malice, let me help you." Claire said stretching her hand out for him to grab. When Malice took hold of her hand, he got an idea.  
  
Zorahs lifted up his sword just in time to block Galvanos's attack. "Hmm, you're good! I guess I'll have some fun before ripping your heart out." Galvanos smiled then kicked Zorahs in the leg making him nearly topple over. "Ack, Take this!" Zorahs said as he slashed Galvanos across the chest. Zorahs quickly used his special attack, Blue Dragon uppercut, knocking Lord Glavanos in the air. Galvanos landed on his feet in a fighting position, then pounced on Zorahs. "I see you've improved yourself, Zorahs, Maybe I might just have a good fight today." He said while pinning Zorahs down on the floor of the ship. "Up yours Galvanos." Zorahs said kicking him with all his might.   
  
Meanwhile Heltrose was putting up a pretty good fight with Darius. "You're pretty good, for a goblin." Darius said with a smirk. "I'll make you eat your words, and your heartand your lungs a..." Before he could finish Darius fired a huge beam straight through his middle. "Gaaaaahhha, damn..you." He said as he toppled over. "That was simple." Darius turned from him and began to walk off when he heard a noise.  
  
The second Malice took hold of Claire's hand he pulled on it with all his might sending straight into the water with him. "Aahhh, you jerk."she said as she hit the water. Malice couldn't help but burst into laughter when she fell over. He stopped laughing when she splashed water in his face. "Ha, take that." Claire said while splashing him some more. "Hey, cut that out, you shoved me in there first." He said as he put his arms in front of his face to keep the water from hitting him in the eyes.  
  
Heltrose picked himself up. "Pretty..good..but..I'm immortal..too." He said clutching his wound.  
"I'll be back, if Galvanos doesn't kill you first." With that he leapt off the side of the Destiny and into the forest. "Damn.." Darius thought to himself.  
  
Zorahs had managed to find a strong shield on the ground. "Thank God for small favors." He said under his breath as he picked up the shield. "This should hold off some blows." He said with a small smirk. "What makes you think that?" Galvanos said while jumping onto the top of the cabin. "Now is the time to show you my true power." Galvanos's body began to grow bigger. Silver streaks of hair began to over his body, his face shifted and became un-human. Zorahs and Darius watched in horror as Galvanos transformed into a werewolf. His entire body was over ten feet tall, and extremely muscular and wolf-like. His silver eyes gleamed as he saw Zorahs lift his shield up to his face. "Time to die." Galvanos said in an in-human voice, it was booming and evil. Galvanos lunged at Zorahs, pounding his fist straight through the pitiful shield. His claws were only centimeters from Zorahs' face. He could smell his sweat and fear, he opened his mouth revealing rows of sharp pointed teeth with saliva dripping from them. The werewolf was hungry, for blood.  
  
Zorahs had to think of something quick or else he was dead. "What's wrong, are you mourning your little shield." Galvanos said as he pulled his hand away. Zorahs did the only thing he could with the busted shield, he threw at Galvanos. "What?" He said as the shield flew at him, then before it could hit him, Galvanos sliced it into five pieces with his claws. 'Was that it, is that all you've got?' Galvanos said disappointed. "Pathetic, I thought I was gonna have fun, this is rather depressing." He said in a sarcastic, sad tone( sorry, I don't know what it's called when someone uses a fake tone of voice.) "I guess I'll just have to rip the flesh from your bones." He said excitedly. He raised his arm to the air. THWACK, an a silver arrow struck his arm spattering blood to the ground. "You'll never kill anyone as long as I still live." Said one of the soldiers. It was Terrence, the sniper. "Your proposal can be arranged." Galvanos said running towards him. Terrance quickly shot another arrow at him, but Galvanos caught in mid air and threw it back at him "Fetch, dog ." He said devilishly. The arrow hit Terrence in the throat before he could even move. Blood spurted from both sides of his neck as he fell over dead.  
  
Zorahs stood in horror as his friend fell on to the ground. "DAMN YOU." He screamed.  
"Oh, was that a friend of yours, too bad." Gavanos said sarcastically. "Maybe I'll be nice and let you join him." Galvanos reached out quickly and grabbed Zorahs by the neck. "I'll kill you here and now." Galvanos lifted his arm up and extended his claws, before he could strike Darius plunged his sword into Galvanos's back. "It's me you want, come on." He said as he pulled the sword out from the creature. "Alright, fine I'll accept your challenge, after you die I'll kill your friend." Galvanos threw Zorahs off the side of the vessel and into a tree knocking him unconscious. "Have at you Darius." Galvanos said with his eyes gleaming even brighter.  
  
Darius drew his Silver Star Dragon sword from it's sheath, it glowed, brightly with an elegant white light. "I'll stop you Galvanos, even if I die too." he said drawing back his sword, ready to strike. Galvanos made the first move, he lunged at Darius rapidly slashing at him, Darius blocked all his attacks just as fast as Galvanos made them. There movements were so fast it was hard to tell they were even moving at all. "It's seems you haven't lost your touch Darius." Galvanos said smirking. "You'll die, you sick bastard, even if it isn't me who does it, someday, you'll meet your end." Darius shouted to him. "But not today, Darius." Galvanos said as he plunged his claws into Darius's side, then began spreading his fingers separating his ribs. "Aaahgg, urk." Darius struggled to get the claws out of him to no avail, Galvanos was too strong. So he did the one thing he could do, he raised his sword above his head and sliced Galvanos across the chest. "Ahh, damn fool, that'll never kill me." Galvanos reared back and pulled out his claws. Darius began gasping for air and clutching his wound. Blood began to come out of his mouth. "Galvanos...you..will die." Darius said rushing towards the demon werewolf. "Idiot." Galvanos said as he bit into Darius's right shoulder, his jaws were powerful enough to lift him above the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhg." Darius screamed in pain as the teeth crunched down on his shoulder bone. With what little strength he had in his left arm he began stabbing into Galvanos. 'Ugh, die..you..monster." He shouted. Finally after repeated stabs Galvanos dropped him to the ground, the wounds from the silver sword burned him for a few seconds, then healed away. "What was that ?" He mockingly called to him. Then Galvanos raised his arm up ready to swipe off Darius's head, when suddenly an arrow shot into his wrist.  
  
Zorahs was lucky he woke up in time to climb aboard and grab that bow and arrows Terrence was using against Galvanos. "Hey, over here." Zorahs called to Galvanos before shooting another arrow into his chest. "Ughh, you fool." Galvanos said ripping the arrow from his chest and throwing to the floor. He began to approach Zorahs when he noticed the position of the sun. "I have something more important to take care of, but I'll be back." He called running off into the woods. Zorahs ran over to his friend and kneeled down beside him. Darius had his arm over his stomach, blood was leaking everywhere. "Uuuf..(cough)..So..Ya got em." Darius said forcing a smile, then turned his head to the side and coughed blood to floor. "Yeah, for now." Zorahs said sadly. "Don't..(cough)..worry..Someone will ..(cough)..get him." Darius said gasping for air after each word. He then reached over and grabbed his sword. "Give..this to..my son..and tell...Lisa I..love her..and tell them both..I'm.. sorry that.. I .. couldn't.. keep . .my promise." He took another gasp of and went limp. "Darius, Darius damn you wake up." Zorahs screamed at him shaking him with all his might. Realizing it was all in vane, he stopped and took the sword from his friends hands. "Fare thee well, old friend."   
  
Malice and Claire were still splashing each other when Malice took notice to the time. "Uh oh, we'd better get back, if we're late for dinner, our parents won't just be angry at us for being wet." He said with concern. "Yeah, you're right, how are we gonna explain us being wet anyway?" Claire said curiously. "Let's think of something on the way home." Malice said as he took off running. "Hey, wait up." Claire called up from behind him and began running behind him.  
  
Chapter 4   
(Past) End of an old legend, beginning of a new   
  
The next morning Malice woke up and found his mother in tears next to Zorahs. "Mother, what happened, where's father?" He asked, even though, he felt, he already knew the answer. Zorahs gave him a sad look and then slowly began to talk. "I'm sorry kid, we were returning home when Galvanos attacked us, your dad fought well but.." "No, you're lying, dad's still alive, he didn't die, he can't die." Malice said, tears filling his eyes. "I..I wish I could have done something, but Galvanos had knocked me out before he fought with your father." "There wasn't a damn thing I could do, and that's what's killing me." He said miserably "Why, why didn't he just stay like I asked?" Lisa said through her sobs. "I need to be alone." Malice said running up the stairs into his room. Zorahs looked at Lisa and began up the stairs after Malice "I'll go talk to him." He called back softly.   
  
Zorahs knew malice was grief stricken as was he and Malice's mother Lisa, That's why he knew he had to talk to Malice, and help him out. He gently knocked on the door to malice's room. "Go away." Malice yelled. "Come on kid, let me in, I need to talk to you." Zorahs stammered. "The only thing YOU need to do is leave, you've done enough already." Malice said angrily. "And don't call me kid." "Ki..uhh. Malice, I know how you feel, but the only person you should be angry at is Galvanos." He exclaimed. "I'm angry at you because you made my father go with you, if it wasn't for YOU, he'd still be here." Malice screamed. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Zorahs decided rather then to sit there and wait for Malice to let him in, he might as well go in himself. He opened Malice's bedroom door, luckily it wasn't locked, and walked in. "Didn't I tell you to leave." Malice said under his pillow. Zorahs pulled out a rather large parcel and placed it next to Malice, then sat down on the end of Malice's bed "Malice, your father wanted you to have this." Malice unwrapped the parcel and found his father's sword, it's silver blade and handle shimmered in the light, at the end of the handle was a dragon shaped figure with crystal eyes in it's lizard like head. "Dad's Silver Star Dragon sword." He said holding up the sword. It was a priceless heirloom that had been handed down for generations, now it was his. A small tear went down Malice's cheek. "Did your dad ever train you in sword fighting?" Zorahs asked. "Yes, every day.' malice answered calmly. "Then from now on, I shall train you, it's the least I can do for you." Zorahs got up and walked up to the door an stopped. "If you ever need anything at all, just ask me, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Malice woke up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Malice said in a low voice. Ghaleon poked his head through the door and said "Hey, we've reached white dragon cave, tell us when we should get off the ship and go in." "Ok, I'll be up in a little while." Malice called to him.  
  
Chapter 5   
Present day, Quark  
It had been a long time since Malice had seen Quark, the white dragon. Not since he was a young man. "They're monsters inside the cave, better be careful guys." Malice said to the others. There party was made up of Malice, Ghaleon, Scyrus, Arion and Eric. "Yeah, but they probably might be push overs compared to my sword, We'll have to rely on my little baby." Eric said bragging. "The day We rely on your sword , is the day we all die." Scyrus said, his thick accent quivered as he talked. "Now, now boys, lets not forget why we're here." Arion said giving the others a fake smile. "Stop your babbling guys, it's time to concentrate on our little friends here." Ghaleon said to the men, who were arguing to one another. "Hmm, lets have some fun." Eric said eagerly, pulling his swords from their sheaths. The two ice soldiers stood before them. "Gee, I wonder what melts ice." Ghaleon said charging up a fire ball, then firing it into one of the creatures melting it instantly.   
"Good, one down one to g..." Before Ghaleon could finish a small blob crawled up his leg. 'Ahhhhhhhh, get it off, get it off." He screamed shaking his leg wildly trying to fling it off. "I think you made a new friend." Eric said, before one of them jumped on his face. "Mmmf, guff." He said pulling at it with all his might. "Stop playing and lets take care o the guard." Scyrus scolded, then pulled out his boomerang. "Flame Shot." He called out, then threw the boomerang, fire covered the whole thing as it flew towards the Ice Soldier. Before the weapon could hit, the Ice soldier dodged it. Then Scyrus motioned his hand backwards and the boomerang turned around and stuck the creature from behind, breaking it in half. "Grrr, get off me, dammit." Ghaleon said with one final stomp onto the Blob it let go. "Eat this freak." He said brutally stomping on it till it died. "Mmrrrrrrrrmph." Eric cried out still trying to pull it off. "Should we really help him, I mean we can sure use the quiet." Scyrus said jokingly. "I think we should help him." Malice said, then walked over to the poor man and helped him pull the critter off. "Gag, huff huff, Thank GOD, It was horrible man it was doing things That'll keep me from sleeping for a long time." Eric said gasping for air. "I'd rather not know what it was doing." Arion said, before bursting into laughter. "That's not funny, I could've died." Eric complained. "Actually, Eric, I thought it was hysterical." Scyrus said laughing along with Arion. "I hate you both." Eric complained miserably. "Ah, don't worry about it lad, at least ye didn't have ta marry it off." Arion said before releasing a loud laugh that made the ground shake. Then he wiped a small tear from his eye, he laughed so hard his eyes watered. "Ok, all o ye, we shed get a move on." Arion said walking toward the entrance. "Right, I think we've wasted enough time here and Malice already took off without us." Scyrus said following suit. The cave was enormous, the beautiful Ice covered walls shimmered as they walked through. "God it's cold." Eric whined. "Just deal with it, don't be a wussy." Scyrus joked. A little while later the five of them came into a large chamber. The room was pitch black until...."Who disturbs my slumber?" A loud thunderous voice called. The room was filled with light immediately after the voice was finished speaking. Before the men stood an enormous white dragon. "Long time, old timer." Malice said to the dragon. "It has been a long time Malice, but don't forget, you're not getting any younger either." The dragon said, then erupted into booming laughter that made the room shake. "Heh, so does this mean you're not gonna eat us, Mr. Dragon?" Eric said nervously. The dragon merely laughed again and said. "Don't worry, I don't eat people, and call me Quark." Quark gave a quick smile to the men, then turned his attention to Malice. "So, what is it that you want?" Quark asked. "I need information on the Dark Sentinel, do you mind? ." Malice replied. "Hmm, That's not something I like talking about." Quark answered. "But, if it's what you want, then I shall tell you what I know." Quark said then faced up to the ceiling. The old dragon then began his story.  
  
Long ago there was a horrific battle against a demonic being that could change form and preyed upon peoples negative emotions. This evil entity was Known as the Dark sentinel, for it's power was near infinite. During the battle, billions of lives were lost by the Dark sentinel's ravaging through planet after planet, killing all the inhabitants of each. It seemed nothing could stop him because he had all but one of the crystals of light, and all of the dark crystals, in his possession. By combining crystals, he had created the Armageddon crystal. It's power sent dark waves resonating through out the universe. Until one day, a group of warriors stood before him. Their names were, Logromethar, the dragon knight of Queen Sceryus. Sceryus, the Queen of the land known as Astaryia, a beautiful country on the planet Zirst. Holdst, the dwarf warrior from the under lands of Druiard. Althena, Goddess of Lunar. Joshua, holder of the remaining light crystal. And finally, Shenthrose, Werewolf Lord. Together they fought a 30 day battle against Dark Sentinel and his minions, when they finally managed to destroy his physical body. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Because the physical form was merely a manifestation of himself, they had to destroy his Spiritual form. But, because they didn't hold the power to destroy him at the time, they sealed him away in a void dimension for all eternity. They dared not destroy the Armageddon crystal, because the blast of energy might have caused more destruction then dark Sentinel already caused. So they separated into many pieces and strewn them all over the universe. Till this day Dark Sentinel can still communicate through the dark crystals.  
  
"So, Dark Sentinel is a demon of some sort?" Malice asked. "No, far deadlier and more cunning then a mere demon." Quark said sternly. "In speaking of evil creatures, some vampires have invaded my caves, would you mind taking care of them?" Quark asked. "Sure, Quark, sounds like fun." Malice said. "Vampires, I knew I sensed something in this cave." Eric thought to himself, combing through his long blonde hair. "From what I'm sensing, it just might be...him."   
  
  
Chapter 6  
Eric's lost friend  
As themen ventured deeper in the cave, Eric spoke not a word, but stayed lost in thought.  
"Eric's acting strange, he hasn't said anything since Quark mentioned those vampires." Scyrus whispered to Ghaleon. "He's probably just to scared to talk." Ghaleon said evilly. "Yeah, probably is." Scyrus agreed. "If only that were true." Eric thought to himself. "It's been years since I've seen...him, I wonder if he's as powerful as he was back then."   
"Stop, I see a something." Malice said. He then ordered the men to wait while he checked it out. Before him stood a huge antechamber, torches mounted all over the walls of the long hall. "Hmm, I guess this is probably where the vampires are." Malice walked back to the rest of the group and led them to the antechamber. "I'm not sure what's in here, but I've gotta hunch it's what we're looking for." Malice said to his friends. "So stay together."  
  
Eric began getting strange feelings through his body. "That strange feeling, it's gotta be him." He thought. "Yo, Eric, what's wrong with you?" Scyrus called. "You haven't said a word and now you look like you've got something on your mind."  
"It's nothing, lets go." Eric said walking past Scyrus. A little while later a strange voice filled Eric's head, it didn't even shock him in the least. He was used to hearing that voice by now. "Well, Eric, it seems you'll soon be reunited with your little friend from the past." The voice said devilishly. "Shut up, I don't want to talk to you, especially now." Eric said angrily. "Oh come on, you act as if I'm the bad guy, why can't you accept what you are?" He voice asked. "Is it so bad that you must hide it from everyone, even those you trust?"   
"I said shut up, I'm not listening to you." Eric yelled before he could stop himself.  
"What the hell is going on with you Eric?" Malice asked. "First you don't talk at all, now your screaming at yourself." Malice glared at Eric coldly. "What is going on, Eric, it seems you're hiding something, what is it?"  
Eric cried out furiously. "I said it's nothing, I'm going on my own to finish this, goodbye." He then took off further into the hall. "Sorry, my friends, but I must do this alone."  
  
"Come on, we've got to go after him." Ghaleon called out to the others.  
"No, he wanted to go by himself, then we let hm." Malice said sternly.   
"But.." Before Ghaleon could finish, Arion put a hand n his mouth.  
"Just follow orders lad, Eric'll be fine, let it be." Arion then took his hand away.  
An odd music suddenly began playing in the distance. It semed to bounce off the walls with its intoxicating melody.  
"What is this song, it's beautiful." Scyrus said, then began to walk towards the music uncontrollably.   
"Yes, it is lovely." Ghaleon said following behind Scyrus.  
"Where are you two going?" Malice asked as the two of them began wondering off.  
"We're going to check out this music, it might be of some help to our mission." Ghaleon called back in a manner as if he were drunk.   
"I'll go with em , Malice, something ain't right here." Arion said, then went after Scyrus and Ghaleon.   
"Be careful friend, I sense something strange about this music." Malice called to Arion.  
  
Scyrus was the first to reach the room were the music seemed to be coming from. Before him stood a beautiful spring surrounded by golden plates with food. Standing in the spring were three gorgeous women, each playing a musical instrument. "So you're the ones that are playing that tune!" Scyrus said excited to find both a great place to rest up and three totally hot chicks.   
Ghaleon entered immediately after Scyrus's discovery. He simply said one word. "Wow."  
"Welcome strangers, we are the Tyrin sisters." the blonde one spoke. "We hope you can stay for dinner." The brunette sister said, licking her lips. "Yes, it would be wonderful to have some men join us for dinner, it's been so lonely by ourselves." The red haired sister said, approaching the two men. She then placed her hand on Scyrus's neck and began lightly rubbing down to his chest. "Heh, a pleasure to meet you ladies." Scyrus said both nervous and excited. "Hell yes, finally some fun." He thought to himself. Just then Arion walked in. "What is going on here?" He said looking around. "Hmm, three handsome men are joining us today, what luck." The blonde sister spoke while filling some glasses with a red liquid. "Here, drink some wine." She said handing each of them a glass. "Don't mind I do." Scyrus grabbing the cup and guzzling down the liquid in one gulp. "I don't drink." Ghaleon said courteously. The red haired on whispered into Ghaleons ear. "Please, I'll make it worth your while." She then placed a small kiss on his neck. "Bottoms up." Ghaleon said drinking it quickly. Arion looked at the supposed wine, then sniffed it. "What's wrong, why don't you join your friends?" The blonde sister said walking towards Arion. "This isn't wine, it's blood." Arion yelled throwing the cup to the ground and grabbing his axe. "What's going on here and who are you, tell me, NOW." He demanded. "We are your end." The blonde sister said, with that fangs sprouted from her's as well as the other two's mouths. "Oh great, they're vampires." Ghaleon said surprised.  
"Great, I thought I was gonna have some REAL fun tonight." Scyrus said disappointed.  
"Don't worry, you will while we kill you and your friends." The Blonde sister said lunging at Scyrus, knocking him to the floor. "Come sister, lets drink there blood dry." She said holding Scyru's arms down. "Normally, I like when girls jump on me and act kinky." He said sweating profusely. Ghaleon tried to run for it, but the red haired siter grabbed his shirt and tilted his head to the side. "You don't wanna kill me, I'm only 19, I'm too young to die." He cried.  
"Oh but I'm so thirsty, maybe just a little of your blood will do." She said opening her mouth wide, saliva dripped off her teeth and onto Ghaleon's neck.  
"Let my friends go ye cursed witches." Aroin said swinging his axe at the Brunette sister only to have it knocked out of his hands. "How impudent, do you really think you can beat us?" She said grabbing Arion's throat and throwing him into the wall.  
"Time to die pretty boy." Red haired sister said as she slowly began to wrap her lips around Ghaleon's neck. Suddenly a dagger flew through the air and hit her in the forehead. "Ahhhhg." She screamed pulling it out, blood spurted from the wound for a few seconds then it healed. "Who threw that?" The blonde sister cried out. Eric walked in from the shadows, sword in hand. "You, what are you doing here." She asked, shocked to see him. "Eric, help." Scyrus yelled. "Lorren, you and your sisters better leave my friends alone, or you'll be sorry." Eric said coldly, giving the woman a look that would chill ones soul. "How about we kill them and then kill you?" She said gesturing the brunette sister to go to Eric. "Long time, former lover, How's it been going?" The brunette girl said opening her mouth wide revealing all her sharp fangs. "Mary, stay out my way, I don't want to have to kill you." Eric said sternly. "I'm sorry Eric, don't want to kill you either but...." She said sadly . "You've betrayed us Eric D'alvrahk." She howled then jumped at Eric. Before she could hit him, Eric swiftly punched her in the face as hard as he could , knocking her to the floor. "Damn you, you'll pay for that traitor." Lorren yelled angrily at Eric. "Come, Meryl, let's help our sister." Lorren said as she stood up. The two of them ran towards Eric. Meryl struck at Eric, Eric dodged the attack and retaliated with a quick blow from his sword, cutting her in half. The top half of her body fell into the spring, turning the water red. "Die." Lorren screamed grabbing Arion's axe and swinging it violently at Eric. He grabbed the axe inches from his head. "I'll make you pay for my sister." She said, her eyes bulging and fiery with rage. "I'm sorry, Lorren, but I have to do this." Eric said pushing the axe away. "How dare you, siding with HUMANS." She said enraged with hate. "They are our PREY, but you don't realize that because you're a pathetic halfling."   
"That isn't what my father taught." Eric uttered. "He wanted us to coincide with humans, for us to live together, why can't you see that?" "Your father was a fool, marrying a human girl, and actually loving her." Lorren yelled even more furiously then before. She raised the axe above her head, and was stabbed through the heart by Eric. "Wh...why ha..ve yo...done this?" She muttered slowly, coughing up blood as she talked. "Forgive me, I didn't want it to be this way."  
  
This is as far as I got, I'll only finish it if people like it, so please review it. 


End file.
